Zoe Fairy of Earth's Energy
Zoe Fairy of Earth's Energy Zoe is the youngest daughter of Flora as well as a freshman student at Aflea Prep. Personality & Traits: Zoe is often viewed as the mature one in both her family and in the Vlindix Club. She cares about her siblings very much as well as her friends and would sacrfice herself for anything. She is the one most like Flora in the series as she often helps her friend when they need advice or are in trouble. Affiliations: Limphea-Limphea is Zoe's home world. Winx Club-Due to being the daughter of one of the members Vlindix Club-Due to the fact that the Flutterix Club was built on the foundation of helping Zoe discover her true inner magic she plays a large roll in the club. She is also the one who brings the girls together intially. Zoe plays the "Mature/Mother" role in the group. Red Fountain-Even though Red Fountain specialists do occasionally attend classes at Alfea Prep Academy Zoe finds her self often sneaking out of her school to *cough* stalk her recent crush. Family Flora-Flora is Zoe's mother and an important figure in her life. She often looked up to her mother and loved the stories that she told about her many adventures with the Winx Club. She even dreams of becoming Guardian Fairy of Limphea one day and live up in her mother's name. Zoe also comes to her mother for advice in regards to her lack of powers and even seeks comfort from her. Helia-Helia is Zoe's father and she gets most of his personality traits from him as she spent quite alot of time with him as a child. Chyenna-Chyenna and Zoe do not have a good relationship in Zoe's eyes as she believes that Chyenna is prettier, powerful, and more popular than she is. She often finds herself showing envy of her sister but at the end of the day she knows that she is there fore her. Other Relationships Peter-Peter is Zoe's older brother who she has a very strong connection with out of the two siblings. Due to her tomboyish like personality she often played "Knights & Princess" with her brother and her brother's friend (which she develops a crush on in later years). She becomes upset with Peter when she learns that he is not going to attend Alfea Prep along with her and her sister. Emory-Emory is the Crown Prince of Limphea as well as Zoe's childhood friend and current secret crush. Seraphine "Sera"-Sera and Zoe have a very good relationship as they spent the most time with each due to their mother's connections. She often found herself playing in Erakylon's castle along with Sera and her older sister Brielle who however, was mostly with Chyenna during those times. She often comes to Sera for advice about her crush and about her lack of powers. Trivia *Birthday: January 10th *Favorite Food: Fruit Kabobs *Favorite Hobby: Drawing nature *Ideal Boyfriend: Someone who will is always by my side who is also my best friend. *Favorite Movies: Romance *Loves: Drawing, Scultiping Bushes *Favorite Music Artist: Avril Lavigne *Favorite Alfea Prep Class: Art Category:Vlindix Club Category:Family of Flora Category:Alfea Prep Freshman Studens